The present invention generally relates to sporting equipment and, more particularly, to an elastic ski covering having removable fasteners.
Snow skiing is a very popular sport, both in the United States and throughout the world. Because most people do not live at the locations where the terrain and weather are favorable for snow skiing, it is usually necessary for skiers to travel to a ski resort in order to engage in the sport. This, of necessity, requires that the skier transport his or her skis to this location.
Snow skis are high performance articles of sporting equipment, and are therefore usually relatively expensive. Furthermore, snow skis are also somewhat delicate, especially with regard to keeping their various surfaces and edges in optimal condition for skiing. It is therefore essential that the skis be protected from physical harm while they are being transported. It is believed by the inventor that all of the existing designs for protecting skis while being transported are inadequate for various reasons.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,678 to Mayfield discloses a ski sleeve, which is designed to fit over the tip of a ski at either end. The ski sleeves have integral hook and loop fasteners which may be used to secure the ski sleeve to the ski. This design is undesirable in that it fits over only a single ski and leaves the bulk of that ski, as well as the other ski in the pair, completely unprotected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,287 to Champenois, Jr. discloses a protective covering for a snow ski binding which comprises a weather-proof sheet that is wrapped around the bindings of a pair of skis and then secured thereto by means of an integral hook and loop fastener. This design is undesirable because it also leaves a large expanse of the skis completely unprotected. U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,689 to Kohis discloses a foldable ski cover comprising an elongated bag having two compartments for receiving an individual ski in each compartment. The bag is made from a flexible, waterproof material and includes several reclosable fasteners attached thereto. It is believed that this design is also undesirable due to the fact that the waterproof material will tend to trap dirt and debris therein after use with dirty skis, wherein such debris can only be removed with difficulty. Furthermore, skis are manufactured and sold in widely varying lengths, and the positioning of the fasteners on this prior art bag may be awkward and therefore undesirable when used with certain ski lengths.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flexible ski bag which completely encloses the skis being transported in order to prevent damage to the skis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ski covering that is suitable for use with skis having varying lengths.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ski covering which has fasteners which may be adapted for optimal placement on skis of varying length.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a ski covering from which dirt and debris may easily be removed after use with dirty skis.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following written description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention generally relates to an elastic ski covering having removable fasteners. In a preferred embodiment, The ski covering is made from a stretchable, washable, water-permeable, elastic material and is formed into an elongated tube, similar in configuration to a sock. A pair of skis, arranged bottom-to-bottom are inserted into the ski covering, which stretches to fit snuggly over the skis and their associated bindings. The length of the ski covering, in conjunction with its elastic nature, allow the ski covering to completely cover skis having a widely varying length. The open end of the ski covering includes integral straps for tying the end closed after the skis have been placed therein. A pair of removable fasteners are provided and are placed on either side of the ski bindings in order to securely affix the ski covering to the skis and to securely hold the skis against one another. The removable nature of these fasteners allows them to be placed next to the ski bindings, regardless of how far apart the binding components are fitted on the particular skis being covered.
In one form of the invention, a ski covering is disclosed, comprising a first rectangular material piece formed from a flexible, elastic, water-permeable fabric; a second rectangular material piece formed from the fabric; wherein the first and second material pieces are coupled together along three respective sides, thereby forming an opening at a fourth side; and a plurality of removable fasteners adapted to removably enclose the first and second material pieces and any contents placed therebetween.
In another form of the invention, a ski covering is disclosed, comprising an elongated material piece formed from a flexible, elastic, water-permeable fabric, the material piece having an opening and defining an interior cavity sized to accept a pair of skis therein; and at least one removable fastener adapted to removably enclose the material piece and any skis placed within the interior cavity.
In another form of the invention, a combination is disclosed, comprising an elongated material piece formed from a flexible, elastic water-permeable fabric, the material piece having an opening and defining an interior cavity therein; a pair of skis contained within the interior cavity; and at least one removable fastener firmly holding the skis in contact with one another.
In another form of the invention, a method of covering a pair of skis having bindings thereon is disclosed, comprising the steps of providing an elongated material piece formed from a flexible, elastic water-permeable fabric, the material piece having an opening, and an interior cavity therein; sliding the skis through the opening and into the interior cavity such that the skis are completely enclosed therein; closing the means for closing; providing at least one removable fastener adapted to removably enclose the skis; and applying the at least one removable fastener around the skis such that the skis are firmly held in contact with one another.